With the improvement of life quality, people are more interested in health and appearances than at any other time. One area of concern in terms of not only health, but also appearances or shape is fat.
The reason for body fat accumulation has been analyzed as being basically caused by more caloric intake from food than the calories consumed by metabolism and exercise. Accordingly, the conventional method of removing body fat is to promote fat metabolism by refraining from excessive intake of food and performing sufficient aerobic exercise. However, dieting and exercise require constant practice and dedication, so it is difficult to obtain satisfactory results.
Meanwhile, suction lipectomy has been introduced as a surgical method for fat removal, so it is possible to physically remove fat of desired parts. However, this surgical method removes fat tissues, but may injure the nervous system, blood vessels, and muscles around the fat tissues and there is a burden of general anesthesia, and if severe, it causes death due to a medical accident related to anesthesia. Accordingly, safer, non-invasive, and non-surgical methods have been proposed.
Recently, an optical method has become attractive as a non-invasive method for fat decomposition. This method promotes fat decomposition by radiating light having specific wavelengths to the skin. According to academia, it has been reported that the absorption rate of fat is the highest at a specific wavelength.
In general, an optical fat decomposition device is operated in the principle of promoting fat decomposition by radiating light having a specific wavelength to the skin.
However, since the penetration depth of light into a skin tissue depends on the magnitudes of wavelength, there is a need for separate devices for each layer of the skin in order to decompose fat in all skin layers including the epidermis, the dermis, and the hypodermis. Patients who desire such a fat decomposition procedure necessarily feel a burden in terms of the process of the procedure, money, and time because several devices are needed.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a compact fat decomposition device that can decompose fat in all skin layers including the epidermis, the dermis, and the hypodermis.